


Just Being Friendly

by YaGirlJuniper



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Awkward Tension, Cereal, Eating, Friendship, Gen, Short One Shot, Silly, based on a tweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaGirlJuniper/pseuds/YaGirlJuniper
Summary: A silly little story written in five whole minutes, inspired by one of my friend’s tweets: “I think Sanae would try to feed Kutaka corn flakes.” I ended up writing a small tweet-thread story and now I’m posting it here.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Just Being Friendly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boonool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boonool/gifts).



> For those not familiar with the type of Corn Flakes being referred to, it's Kelloggs Corn Flakes. They're just plain, overly-toasted flakes made partially out of corn. The mascot of the Corn Flakes cereal, in North America at least, is a green chicken for some reason.

The cereal clattered into the glass bowl with a monotone jingle.

Kutaka smiled, picking up a spoon. "Oh, thank you! What's the occasion?"

Pouring milk, Sanae beamed. "Just being friendly."

"Aha." Lifting a spoonful, Kutaka stopped as she noticed the chicken on the cereal box. Her smile slowly faded as all effort went straight to spreading her eyes wide open. "I see." She hesitantly took a bite, not breaking eye contact.

Sanae beamed, sitting across from her with her hands in her lap.

Not a sound could be heard beside Kutaka’s chewing and the dripping of water from the sink. Kutaka did her best to smooth her breathing for fear that Sanae might hear her subtly trembling, but still Sanae beamed.

Could she not feel the tension?

Kutaka was afraid to blink.

"How is it?" Sanae asked, still smiling.

Trying hard not to jolt, Kutaka continued to chew. She hadn't been paying attention to that, and now it was almost all chewed up. Hesitantly, she swallowed, still staring Sanae dead in the eye. After a pause, she chirped, "Good."

"I'm glad you like it!" Sanae said.

Was this a practical joke??

Kutaka’s brow scrunched as it furrowed. Why was she doing this? She picked at the cereal with the tip of her spoon. Did she think this was exciting? Why? It didn’t even taste particularly notable. It was just kind of… hard? A bit crunchier than crunchy?

Why was she doing this???

Eyes darting back and forth between the cereal and the girl, Kutaka slowly eased the spoon back into the bowl. Maybe she _was_ just being friendly.

What a strange girl.

The tension in Kutaka’s shoulders unwound and she lifted another spoonful to her mouth and chewed. “Needs sugar.”

Sanae got up out of her seat. “I’ll be right back!”

**Author's Note:**

> The main joke is a bit America-centric, so it's not up to my standards as a fan canon story. It's just a silly one shot with no bearing on the world in my head. I typically try my best not to interject American culture into my Touhou stories without reason, but this is just a silly one shot.


End file.
